Both the patent literature and the market place provide numerous examples of holders capable of detachably securing circuit boards of the type commonly used by hobbyists, technicians, engineers and scientists in laying out electronic circuits for experimental or other purposes.
Many of the foregoing known devices are complex and expensive, often requiring tensioning mechanisms and positioning clamps necessitating the use of both hands to effect shifting of the perforated board from one position to the other. In short, the present state of the art leaves considerable room for improvement.